In the past, most of vehicles were to be opened/closed or started only with inserting a key into the door or key box. But recently, vehicles applying a system using a smartkey or FOB key, so that door opening/closing or engine starting, is available even without inserting the key or pressing a button but only with having the key are gradually increased.
Meanwhile, as a research for the connected vehicle is recently increased, smartkey-free systems are being developed or launched in which the user opens/closes the door or starts the vehicle using a smartphone possessed by the user without using the FOB key or smartkey.
Representative methods include technologies using Near Field communication (NFC) and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) communication of smartphones.
Here, since the NFC is a method in which the user is directly in contact with the smartphone, it is excellent in security, but has a disadvantage in that a communication distance is short and has problems that it is inconvenient to use the NFC because the user should be in contact with the smartphone (NFC) every time to open or close the door or starting the vehicle. The cost of related parts for recognition is also increased.
On the other hand, since these problems can be solved by applying BLE communication technology, smartkey-free system using the BLE communication has been recently spotlighted.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative view illustrating a smartkey-free vehicle control system using a conventional BLE and a problem thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional smartkey-free vehicle control system is connected to a smartphone of a user through BLE communication to open/close a door of the vehicle and to control a start thereof.
However, since the BLE operates at a communication distance within about loom based on BT ver4.2, there are problems that it is vulnerable to security and the doors may be opened or vehicle may be started by others when a signal is hacked within the above-mentioned distance.
Therefore, in developing the smartkey-free using BLE communication, there is a strong demand for a method for further improving security.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.